Escaping her Destiny
by a nuther
Summary: This is a L/J story. Lily is a divinator, but the future that she predicts is not the one that we know, and she must avoid it at all costs. . .
1. The Fairy Tale

Disclaimer: I don't own the anyone or anything from the Harry Potter books.  
  
  
  
Escaping Her Destiny   
  
  
"Mama, will you read me a bedtime story?" Five-year-old Lily Evans trudged into the living room in her little pink nightgown, clutching her beloved blanky and sucking her thumb.   
  
Her mother laughed. "Of course, sweetheart. Are you ready now?" Lily nodded, unwilling to remove her thumb from her mouth by talking.   
  
"Okay, what story shall we have this time?"  
  
"Oh!" Lily exclaimed, bouncing up and down on the sofa. "I want to hear the one about the princess . . . you know, the princess who didn't die!"   
  
"Okay, but calm down, Lily!" Mrs. Evans said, smiling. She began to read: "Once upon a time, there was a knight who was in love with a beautiful princess. But before they could get married, and evil witch came and took her away. As the witch left, she said to the prince, 'Do not try to rescue this girl, because the prophecy says that if you do, you both are doomed to die.' And with that, the witch left, taking the princess.   
  
The prince was very sad. He knew that it would not help for him to try and rescue his princess, because then they would surely die. One day, when he was outside of his castle in the garden, he met a very old wise woman. She said to him, 'You may still rescue your princess, if you love her enough. Tell me, would you sacrifice your life for her?' The prince nodded, wondering how this woman knew of his problem. 'Well then, listen closely. There are three ways to escape your destiny; through overpowering love, intense hatred, and the Dark Arts. I will not tell you anything about the last two, because they will do you no good. I will let you know that if you are brave enough, and loving enough, to give your life for that of the princess, her life shall be spared.'   
  
The prince loved the princess so much that he was willing to do anything to rescue her from the clutches of the evil witch. So he went to the palace of the evil witch to save his love. When the witch saw him there, she gave a delighted cackle. 'I see that you have decided not to heed my warning. For that, I shall kill you both. . . and you, you shall experience the pain of seeing your beloved die!" She raised her arms to perform an evil magic that would kill the princess. But at that moment, the prince leapt in front of the princess, sheilding her body with his own. The curse that was supposed to kill the princess instead was taken by the prince. And so he died." Mrs. Evans shut the book with a sigh. "The end."  
  
"But mommy! What happened to the princess, and the evil witch?" Lily asked.   
  
"You ask that every night, Lily! I don't know. I'm sorry, but the story ends right there. Remember, this is an old story that has been passed down in the family for ages . . . maybe centuries, even.It's not a common fairy tale. It looks as though the ending of the story was ripped out of the book. I wonder why . . ." Lily's mother trailed off, deep in thought. After a moment, she shook herself, as if to wake herself up. "Anyway, my dear, it is time for you to go to sleep. Take yourself up to bed now, and have a good sleep!"   
  
"Okay. Goodnight, Mommy!" And with that, Lily gave her mother a kiss, and scampered up the stairs.   
  
  
  
  
  
Six years later, Lily had matured from the pudgy child into a graceful and very pretty girl. She had rather bright red hair, that glistened like gold in the sunlight, and dazzling green eyes. The day that she turned eleven, she had received a letter from Hogwarts, the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Naturally, she accepted their invitation to attend, once her parents had gotten over their disbelief at the entire situation. Only her sister, Petunia, remained against it.   
  
The idea of magic had taken a while to get used to; sometimes Lily felt like she was living in one of her old fairy tales. Tomorrow she was the day that she was going to start at her new school. She had to get up at eight o'clock to make sure that everything was ready for her to leave.  
  
Lily desperately wanted to be well-rested before she had to leave. It would be too much to take to have to move to a new school, take on a new life, and to be exausted all the while. But at the moment, it was one in the morning, and it looked as though that was what was going to happen.   
  
Lily stared at the dark wall in front of her. She could hear Petunia's violent snoring in the other room. The crickets were chirping much too loudly. From the noise, Lily wouldn't have been surprised if she housing a whole kingdom of crickets in her one small bedroom. She looked at the clock again. It read 1:15. Time to count some more sheep. One sheep, two sheep . . . three sheep . . . Incredibly, Lily could feel herself drifting off into sleep. Five minutes later, and Lily could no longer hear the crickets, or even Petunia. She was fast asleep.   
  
But as she slept, Lily could see images materializing in front of her. A baby, rocking gently in its cradle . . . a woman with anxious eyes, speaking in an undertone to the man next to her, who was running his hand nervously through his hair. And suddenly, a cold blast of air . . . a high, gleeful laugh . . . a piercing scream . . . the baby was wailing . . . and Lily could see before her another figure, with a face that was so pale it no longer seemed human, and malicious, shallow red eyes that were the only spot of color in his face. They didn't seem real, almost as if they were made out of plastic, or perhaps rubber. She watched as he raised his wand . . . and all too soon, the man was dead, the baby was dead . . . and she watched as he tortured the woman, as her blood flowed freely onto the previously spotless carpet . . . and the creature's eyes no longer seemed unreal, a glossy red surface, but were now very real, and very deep, as if they were comprised of the blood that the suffering woman had shed. Lily watched as the man raised his wand . . . the woman let out one last, terrified shriek . . . and then she was dead. Lying lifeless on the soiled floor. When Lily realized that she was dead, she let out a frightened shriek of her own . . .   
  
. . . And woke up to find herself lying in bed, covered with sweat, and trembling uncontrollably. "It was only a dream, it was only a dream," she told herself in an attempt to calm down.   
  
Lily lay shivering in her bed for a few minutes, refusing to open her eyes. She could see the dream play over again in her head. With an effort, she jerked her head up to look at the clock. 6:30 in the morning. Lily groaned. After a nightmare like that, there was no way that she was falling asleep again. She picked herself up, and with another heartfelt groan, made her way to the shower.   
  
Four hours later, Lily was standing in front of what was supposed to be platform nine and three quarters. Unfortunately, there was none. Her parents had left her fifteen minutes ago, and she had been searching ever since then, but with no luck. She was still as clueless as to how to find the Hogwarts Express as she had been back then, and she was starting to panick. "Calm down, Lily!" she scolded herself. "You won't get anywhere if you can't think clearly!" She closed her eyes, and took a couple of deep breaths. When she opened her eyes, there was a boy standing in front of her, peering into her face. A boy with messy black hair, and sparkling brown eyes . . . a boy that looked strangely familiar, and yet Lily was sure that she had never seen him before. Well not in real life, at least. But perhaps somewhere else . . . wait! Her dream! The boy had been the man in her dreams . . . the man who died. Lily gave a startled gasp and stumbled backwards through the barrier, dragging her trunk with her. 


	2. Dream-boy

Escaping her Destiny: Chapter 2  
  
  
Lily looked up to see a massive red steam engine in front of her. Feet were flashing all around her; the station was crowded, and no one seemed to notice that a small girl had just fallen in from an apparently solid barrier. "This must be the Hogwarts Express," she thought to herself, breathing a small sigh of relief. She wasn't going to miss the train after all.  
  
The mysterious boy was no where to be seen. Lily was beginning to doubt that he had been the man in her dreams. She hadn't even gotten a very good look at the man's face. She had been too preoccupied with the creature who was killing them all. And if she thought really hard, she seemed to recall the the man's hair had been a shade or two lighter than that of the boy. They just couldn't be the same person; after all, it can't be normal to see a dream-boy in real life the night after you dream of him. That would just be too much of a coincidence. "But then," Lily reminded herself, "This whole magical world seems a bit strange in itself."  
  
Seeing that the train was almost ready to go, Lily heaved herself up from the floor, and headed for the train, remembering to bring her trunk. Most of the compartements were full, and the few that weren't contained some rather nasty looking teenagers. Lily crept meekly through, hoping that no one would notice her. When she had almost given up hope of finding a seat, she found herself in a compartement that was almost entirely empty, except for three boys. The first was tall and thin, with hair that was so oily that Lily was surprised that the grease wasn't dripping down onto his forehead. In addition, he had a habit of looking down his large, hooked nose at other people, instead of looking at them directly.  
  
The second boy had longish black hair, and dark, almost black, eyes. Eyes that were rarely without a spark of laughter in them. But this Lily learned later; at the moment, the boys eyes were filled with what was unmistakably disgust and hatred, directed towards the first boy.  
  
And the third boy was was the boy that reminded her so much of the man in her dreams.  
  
Although Lily was not quite as surprised to find him as she was the first time, the shock was still sufficient to knock her off her feet. Fortunately, there was a conveniently positioned chair that Lily could plop into.   
  
Before Lily had come in, the boys appeared to have been in a rather heated argument. In fact, all three of them had their wands out, and looked ready to curse. Her entrance had no effect on the first two; they were continuing to yell, and one now had slimy pink hair, while the other had blisters covering his face. But the dream-boy was now staring, mesmerized, at Lily. What was odd was that Lily could feel an invisible line pulling her towards him. Her body wanted to physically walk over to him, to be as close as possible, to stop the pull. She almost got up from her chair, but stopped herself just in time. "Stop it," she thought almost angrily to herself. "You don't even know him!" But although she could resist the pull, she could not make it stop.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Immediately, Lily's attention was turned upon the other two boys. Blood was now spurting out of the oversized nose of the pink-haired boy. Two wands were lying, forgotten, on the floor. It seemed that they had both forgotten about magic and resorted to physical blows. The boy with the blistered face raised his arms in victory. Lily giggled under her breath. Then she spoke up. "Hi, I don't believe we have met before. I am Lily Evans."  
  
The boy looked at her for a minute. Then he held out his hand to shake hers. "I'm Sirius Black, nice to meet you. By the way, my face doesn't always look like this. Actually, most of the time, I am rather good-looking, if I do say so myself." He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.  
  
Lily flushed. Then she laughed, and turned to the second boy, who had succeeded in making his nose stop bleeding. "And who are you?"  
  
"I don't know that it is any business of yours, mudblood!" He snapped. One second later, and all the effort he had put into healing his nose was wasted, since it was bleeding again. What is more, he was clutching his stomach. The moment he had said that, both Sirius and the dream-boy had launched themselves at the boy. As the dream-boy turned his attention away from her, Lily could feel the bond between them weaken slightly. It was a weird sensation.   
  
The two boys proceeded to shove pink-haired boy out of their compartement.  
  
"What did he do?" Lily stuttered, confused. It hadn't seemed to her that Snape had done anything that awful--he was just kind of rude.  
  
"Oh, that's Severus Snape . . . well, he just called you a mudblood," Sirius responded.  
  
"A mudblood? It doesn't sound very nice, but it can't be that bad!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Yes it can," replied the other boy, speaking up for the first time. His voice was deep for a boy their age. Lily liked it. "It's the worst possible insult in our world. That is what people like Snape call wizards and witches who were born from non-magic families. Don't worry, there's not a lot of them around."  
  
"Oh," Lily said. "Who are you?"  
  
"James Potter," the boy said, reaching out to shake her hand. The instant their hands touched, the invisible line between them went slack; although Lily could still feel its gentle tug, it was no longer attempting to forcefully drag her to James. Lily inhaled sharply, and let go of his hand more quickly than she had intended to.   
  
Soon, the train arrived at Hogwarts. Lily was terribly nervous about the sorting, and no one seemed to have a clue as to what was going to happen. Rumors were flying through the air, and if Lily had believed every one of them, she would now be preparing herself to defeat a dragon, take dozens of different tests, and perform countless charms.   
  
Meanwhile, Sirius was talking animatedly to her about the houses. He wanted to bbe in Gryffindor. Lily didn't know exactly where she wanted to go, although she was leaning towards Gryffindor. She definately didn't want to get sorted into a house where she had no friends. She wanted to be with Sirius, and she didn't want to be with Snape. But when it came to James, her feelings were rather ambivalent. She wanted to be near him, but at the same time, she didn't want to be constantly pushed and pulled about by the invisible force. The bond between them was only there when she in James's presence, and if she was in another house, she would only see him if they had a class together. But the thought of not seeing him at all was terrible; Lily longed to be with him. It would be best to be in the same house as he was, she decided, regardless of the strange force.  
  
As she was thinking, Professor McGonagall had taken out the Sorting Hat. Lily almost fainted when it began to sing. "Lily! You have to get used to this type of thing . . . after all, you are going to a magical school!" she reproved herself. She started to pay attention to the Sorting Hat's song:  
  
Though now you think that you must take  
A test of the hardest kind,  
That idea was entirely fake  
As you are going to find.  
  
Instead, I shall sort all of you  
And place you in the house  
Which your character best fits to  
So you shall feel no need to grouse.  
  
Griffindor, in days of old   
To his house would invite   
Wizards who were brave and bold   
And would help others in their plight.  
  
Slytherin, on the other hand,   
Favored those whose goals were set high.   
Students who are of his brand   
Must be crafty, clever, and even sly.   
  
Those who Hufflepuff held dear   
Were the wizard and the witch   
Who worked hard, and would persevere.   
You must be loyal to fit this niche.   
  
If you are learned, with a keen mind,   
With Ravenclaw you must belong.   
In this house wisdom you will find,   
For students there are rarely wrong.  
  
All that you must do now  
Is put me on your head  
I can read your mind, but don't ask how  
And don't worry, this is nothing to dread.  
  
And with that, the sorting started. Sirius was one of the first people to go up, and he was immediately placed in Griffindor. A few minutes later, McGonagall called Lily's name.  
  
Lily walked up to the hat, making a huge effort to seem calm in front of the entire school. She could not repress the trembling of her legs, but she held her hed high and marched, outwardly confident, up to the chair. She succeeded in putting the hat on, although she almost dropped it because her fingers shook so much. She had tried to prepare herself beforehand for how it would feel to have a hat read her mind. It helped; she didn't faint when the hat began its survey. She only let out short gasp.  
  
'Hmmm . . . very smart . . . Ravenclaw? No? Oh, I see, you want to be in Gryffindor. But I am not sure . . . oh my, what have we here? I haven't had one of these for a long time. . .'   
  
'What?' Lily thought. 'What am I?'  
  
'A Divinator, of course. You know, one of those people who can read the future. You could be a very good one, too, with the proper training. It should become noticeable about now, in your dreams perhaps. Anyways, with a gift like that it has to be either Gryffindor or Slytherin . . . Hufflepuff would never do, although you are loyal. You say you are muggle-born? Well, in that case you would never survive in Slytherin. Let's put you in . . . "GRYFFINDOR!"'  
  
Lily almost ran over to the table and collapsed in a chair next to Sirius, amid a tremendous burst of applause. "What was the hat talking to you about?" Sirius whispered. "You took forever."  
  
"Oh . . . nothing," Lily whispered back.  
  
A boy named Remus Lupin was sorted into Gryffindor after her. He too had taken a long time with the Sorting hat; he had been up there almost five minutes. he had a pale, thin face, and eyes that were ringed with dark circles. He looked about ready to fall asleep with his head on his plate. Lily smiled at him, and he smiled back with an obvious effort. He then fell back into his stupor.  
  
Joyce McKinnon was the next Gryffindor. She was a small, friendly looking girl, with very long, very curly light brown hair, and round, good-humored blue eyes. She came and stood at the empty chair next to Lily, looking at her timidly as if for permission to sit there. Lily grinned, and patted the chair, motioning for Joyce to sit.  
  
Meanwhile, Peter Pettigrew had been accepted into Gryffindor, after sitting with the hat for even longer than Lily had.  
  
And finally, the moment that Lily had been waiting all night for: the sorting of James Potter. She waited with baited breath, crossing her fingers under the table. 'Please let him be Gryffindor, please!' she silently begged, even though she knew that the sorting hat could only read your mind if it was on your head. There was no need for her to worry, though. Barely two seconds after it touched his head, the Sorting Hat declared James a Gryffindor. 


	3. A Drastic Resolution

I would like to thank Tifa Gainsborough, who is the one and only person who has reviewed both chapters. So all you readers out there who haven't reviewed, you ought to thank her, because otherwise this story would no longer exist. (Sorry, but I am feeling slightly depressed right now because of the pathetic number of reviews that I have received--only 3.)   
  
Escaping her Destiny: Chapter 3  
  
It was wonderful to snuggle down beneath the covers in her magnificent, canopied bed. Lily had never had a bed like this, and she was starting to feel sorry for people who had to go through life without one. Perhaps there was some sort of charm around it; once Lily had tucked herself in, it was impossible to resist the wave of drowsiness that swept over her. Of course, that could be a result of last night's restless sleep. But whatever the reason, Lily was happy to be able to sleep; sheep were becoming rather dull.   
  
But though her sleep began so peacefully, once Lily had drifted off into the word of dreams, something went terribly wrong. She was having the same nightmare as the previous night. But this time, the faces were no longer in the shadows. There was the sleeping baby. Despite the fact that he looked to be only one year old, he had a mane of hair that any man could be proud of, at least as far as quantity went. It was a dark brown, so dark that it could be mistaken for black, and it flung itself out in every direction imaginable. Although the baby's face looked so innocent, the hair made him seem rather wild. The infant's eyes were shut tightly, but Lily somehow knew that his eyes had to be green, an emerald green identical to her own.   
  
The lady was screaming, a scream which seemed vaguely familiar. If her face hadn't been so distorted with horror, she would have been quite pretty. She had red hair and brilliant green eyes, eyes that Lily saw daily in the mirror. In her dream, Lily gasped as she recognized the face as her own. 'It can't be me, it can't!' she thought. 'I'm not going to die so young!' She swiftly averted her eyes from the lady who just couldn't be her, and turned instead to the man. He was fighting now, shooting random spells at the other, bravely but with fear undisguised on his face. His hair was like the baby's, dark and untamed. His eyes were dark too. In her dream, Lily could not recognize the man. Where had she seen a face like that before?   
  
The man was dead. He had fallen on the floor, his eyes already clouded over and vacant. The creature was now advancing on the baby, and the lady was sobbing noisily in the corner. Lily could still see his face clearly from the other night, red eyes and deathly pale. The baby was dead.   
  
Once again Lily woke up, frightened and breathing heavily. The lady had been her, she knew. But the dream couldn't have meant anything, it was just one of those nightmares, the same kind of one as she had dreamt for years where she had gone to school naked, or in her old pink nightgown with her beloved blanky, and that had never happened, this dream didn't mean anything, it couldn't . . . But unbidden, the Sorting Hat's words appeared in her mind. "A Divinator . . . one of those people who read the future . . . it should become noticeable about now, in your dreams perhaps." So that dream probably did tell the future after all, Lily thought dully. It was settled; she was going to die before she reached 25. And so was the baby, and that man . . . That man . . . Lily was sure that she had seen hair like that before, a face like that before. He was familiar . . . she should know him. Who was he? Half asleep, she couldn't recall his face.   
  
Her mind drifted to the day at school, the weird connection she felt with James. 'Maybe that has something to do with me being a Divinator,' she thought. James . . . now he had weird hair too. 'Why does everyone I meet or dream of suddenly seem to have crazy hair,' she wondered, slightly irritated. But suddenly it clicked. James was the unknown man, the man she was with at the time of her death. In fact, he was probably her husband. And the baby was their son. She had thought that it might have been him the day before, but now she was certain.  
  
Lily rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. It couldn't be past midnight; she hadn't been asleep very long. As soon she concentrated on sleep, the bed once again worked its magic. In less than a minute, she was snoring gently, overtaken by a dreamless sleep.   
  
The next morning, Lily awoke to the sounds of the other girls in her year hustling to get ready. She knew she should get up so that she wouldn't be late to class. She needed to go to breakfast; as her mother constantly reminded her, she was a growing girl, and she needed her nourishment if she was going to function properly. But at breakfast she would inevitably see James. Lily winced. How would she act around him, her future husband? It would be painful to see him, to remember him writhing on the floor in pain as he had in her dream. How would she be able to talk to him when her head was constantly filled with these terrifying images?   
  
Reluctantly, Lily pulled the covers off of her and stood up to get dressed. The room was empty except for one girl, who entirely enveloped in her black school robes. A minute later, a head poked out amid the shapeless black cloth. It was the girl who had sat next to Lily the night before. "Hi," she said shyly. There were three other Gryffindor girls in their year, but they had seemed to be in a world of their own, giggling to eachother and entirely disregarding Lily and this girl.  
  
"Hi," Lily replied, taking out her own robes from her suitcase. "You're Joyce McKinnon, right?"  
  
"Yes," the girl grinned. "And you are Lily Evans."  
  
"Do you know what time we need to be at breakfast by?" Lily questioned.   
  
"No, but I'm sure it will be over soon. Come on, hurry up!"   
  
"Okay, I'm ready." The two girls practically ran down the stairs. They stopped when they saw the crowd in the common room. At the center of it was a girl who appeared to be in her fourth year, who was addressing the group that flocked around her in a misty, far off voice. Lily could hardly hear her because of the noise of the crowd, but she did manage to catch a couple of words.   
  
"I can see that soon, one among us shall die, leaving the rest behind to mourn . . . "  
  
A boy up front yelled at her. "Hey Sybil, how do we know that you are a Divinator? Come on, admit it, that's just a load of crap that you made up." He and his friends sniggered, and the crowd fell silent.  
  
"I do too know that I am a Divinator!" the girl snapped, in a much more mundane tone of voice. "If you don't believe me, go look in that book over there! I have all the signs . . . I have been having many strange dreams lately," she said, with her voice lapsing into its former dreaminess. "Truth to tell, Mundungus, I have seen that you are up against some very hard times." She sighed deeply. Mundungus snorted.  
  
Out in the crowd, Lily's ears had perked up the instant that she had heard of the book. "There's a book about Divination?" she hissed at Joyce.  
  
"Sounds like it," Joyce whispered back. "Why?"  
  
But Lily was no longer listening. Instead, she was creeping slowly towards the table which held the precious book. Maybe, just maybe, this book could tell her something about herself, about her dreams and this strange bond with James. She could see it; it was within her reach, a silver title gleaming against a deep red backround. "Prophets of the Future: All about Divination." It sounded perfect. Quickly, Lily reached out her hand and snatched at the book. The crowd was receding; no one had noticed her. She would not steal the book--when she was done with it, she could return it to the table. Clasping the book tightly in her arms, she made her way to the spot where Joyce was waiting for her.  
  
"Where did you go?" Joyce asked her curiously.  
  
She showed Joyce the book. Her friend's eyes widened. "I didn't know you were interested in that sort of stuff," she said. Lily could detect a disdainful note to her voice.  
  
"Well, I am! Wait here for me, I'll be back in a moment." She hurried up the stairs to the girls dormitory, and was back down in a minute. "Come on, let's go to breakfast."  
  
The day passed more or less uneventfully. Lily managed to avoid James. In every class, she sat as far away from him as possible. She was able to find her classes without too much trouble; Joyce had an older brother, Michael, who had given her the directions to the castle. As long as Lily followed her, she got to her classes on time. Lily found that she was fascinated by Charms, slightly disgusted by some of the ingredients used in Potions, and that she absolutely detested Transfiguration. But when she looked back on that day, the main thing that would stand out was the waiting. She wanted to get to that book. It was laying up there in her room untouched, calling to her silently. She couldn't stand the waiting. It was worst in History of Magic, knowing that she had to sit there and listen to the old man droning on for what seemed like hours, when she could be reading up on Divination.   
  
Finally, dinner was over, and the students were given the rest of the day to do what they wanted. Lily sprinted up to her bed, and drew the book out from under her pillow. The silver title flashed in the light. Slowly, she opened the book.   
  
'Chapter One: What is a Divinator?'  
  
'A Divinator is a person who can predict the future. Their prophecies can come in many different forms, the most common of which are vivid dreams and trances. (To learn more, go to Chapter Five: Dreams and Trances.) However, the Divinator's powers often extend beyond the ability to know a person's fate. Many can sense peculiarly strong emotions that radiate from another person, particularly if that person's destiny is linked to their destiny. They cannot read the other's mind, but they may feel a bond connecting them to that person.' At that, Lily gasped almost inaudibly; the situation applied perfectly to her own circumstances.   
  
'Although a Divinator can foresee the future, their is nothing that they can do to change it. It is not unusual for a Divinator to feel guilty when they fail to improve the future. In some cases, the Divinator is driven mad because of a feeling of guilt. As a matter of fact, statistics show that St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries holds more Divinators than any other area of the magical world.'   
  
Lily stopped there. The book had explained everything that she needed to know. She did not want to find out about dreams and trances, since the knowledge would do her no good. She slipped quietly down to the Common Room; the room was filled with groups of students. Girls crowded around the fire, whispering and giggling, while a group of boys were involved in a rather noisy game of Exploding Snap. She spotted Joyce in a far corner, absorbed in a book. Lily glanced nervously around the room; James was not there. Good. No one looked up as she entered. She moved towards the table where she had found the book, and left it there, as if it had never been taken.   
  
Lily stole back up to her bed, and drew the curtains around her. As much as she liked Joyce, at the moment, she wanted to be alone. She needed to think. According to the book, James must have had tremendously strong feelings for her. It didn't seem as if he hated her. On the other hand, she doubted that he was madly in love with her. But their fates were joined; from her dreams, it looked as though they would one day be married. So she was more inclined to think that he strongly liked her than that he hated her with a passion. Lily blushed slightly in the darkness.  
  
It was because of James that she was going to die young. If she didn't marry him, then she would probably live to a ripe old age. What is more, without her, James would probably live to be a grandfather, instead of being murdered before his son could talk. But the book had said that there was no way to change the future. "Books don't know everything," Lily whispered to herself. It was a saying that her mom had. Lily was prone to quote books when in an argument, and that was her mother's comeback every time. Lily would never have expected it to come to her rescue, but now it was music to her ears. There might still be an escape.  
  
'From now on,' Lily resolved, 'I won't talk to James, I won't come near him. I will, I must try to avoid him at all costs. I can't let myself fall for him. Even if the chance is only one in a million that this might work, that I can alter my fate, it is a chance I have to take. This could save both of our lives. Please God, please let it work!'   
  



	4. Friendship Spurned, and a New Dream

Thank you all for the reviews! You have made me very happy. Please continue to review this one!   
  
  
Escaping her Destiny: Chapter 4  
  
The next morning, Lily went down to breakfast with her mind set on carrrying out her resolution without faltering. James was already sitting at the Gryffindor table when she got there, and she saw his body become tense when she came in. She could feel her body start to move towards him. With an effort, she pushed herself in the other direction. But at that moment, Sirius spotted her and Joyce, and motioned for them to come over and sit with him. He would have called out if his mouth hadn't been stuffed full. Lily pretended not to have seen him, but Joyce had other plans. She nudged Lily with her elbow.   
  
"Look," she said in an excited whisper, pointing straight at Sirius. "Do you know him?"  
  
"Yes," Lily replied reluctantly. Joyce grabbed her hand and started to drag her in that direction.   
  
"You have to introduce me! He's cute!!" Joyce squealed.  
  
"No!" Lily replied fiercely, drawing her hand away from Joyce, who looked astonished at her outburst. "I mean-"  
  
"What's wrong, Lily? Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Lily started to say, but then reconsidered. "You know, actually I'm not feeling that well. I think that I'll skip breakfast. You don't mind, do you? You know, you can introduce yourself to Sirius anyway."  
  
Joyce looked disappointed, but her face lit up when Sirius came over to join them. "No, that's fine, Lily!" She turned to Sirius. "You're Sirius, right?"  
  
"Yup. And you are . . . wait, don't tell me. Jenny?"  
  
Her face fell. "No, it's Joyce."  
  
"Oops. Sorry about that. Do you girls want to come sit with us? We're right over there." He gestured to the table.  
  
"I'm going to the library," Lily said quickly. "But I'm sure that Joyce would love to!"   
  
"The library?!" Sirius looked scandalised. "Why would you want to go to the library?"  
  
"I'm not feeling that well. See ya!" Afraid that he would pressure her to stay, Lily turned on her heels and almost ran to the library.  
  
Lily succeeded in avoiding James for the next three periods. He was constantly trying to catch her eye, but Lily stared straight ahead at the teacher. It was after Transfiguration, right before lunch, that the disaster fell.  
  
Professor McGonagall had just dismissed the class. Immediately, the whole class, including the teacher, moved towards the door, eager to get to the food. Only Lily stayed behind, packing up her stuff. Even Joyce had deserted her, choosing instead to trail behind Sirius as he sprinted to the Great Hall. But although the force should have ceased to pull, since she was now out of James's presence, she could still feel it tugging at her.   
  
Lily slowly revolved, gazing about the room. She even lowered herself to the floor to peer under the desks. James wasn't there. Lily widened her eyes with fear. What if she was now going to feel the bond all of the time, regardless of whether they were in the same room? In a daze, she picked up her books, and walked out of the room. As soon as she was outside, she heard the rustling of cloth being moved. Startled, she turned around. There was James, holding a silvery piece of cloth in his hands. She gasped, and for a moment, was unable to speak. When she regained her voice, she stuttered, "What--what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at lunch?"  
  
He smiled gently. "I was waiting for you."  
  
Now Lily was truly taken aback. "Why?"  
  
James looked surprised. "Well, I thought that maybe we could get to know each other better. I mean, you seem like a really nice person, and I thought that we could be friends," he said easily.  
  
Lily took a step away from him. "I'm not sure that's a good idea."  
  
"Why not?" he exclaimed, startled and a bit hurt.  
  
"Um, listen, I'm really sorry about this, but I can't exactly tell you."   
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I just can't, okay? I'm sorry!" And with that, Lily fled in the opposite direction from the Great Hall. James stood rooted to spot for a few minutes, but then hurried to lunch.  
  
Lily was almost in tears. Why did she have to be a Divinator? If it weren't for that, she would have a normal, happy life. 'It's not fair!' she thought rebelliously, her fists clenched. An image of James and herself lying dead on the blood-speckled carpet rose to her mind. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. 'Okay, it may not be fair, but I am trying to save both of our lives here,' she told herself firmly. 'If I have to go through some discomfort or unhappiness to do that, then that's what I'll do.'  
  
Lily stopped suddenly in front of a large picture of fruit. There were muffled voices coming from the inside, and they were getting closer. She hid behind a piece of armor nearby, praying that whoever was in there wouldn't find her. She was supposed to be in the Great Hall now, and she could get into big trouble for wandering the halls during lunch. She heard a creak, and she knew that the picture that covered the entrance was being opened. She closed her eyes, and willed herself to breathe silently.  
  
People were coming out. People with odd, squeaky voices and really bad grammer. A whiff of something that smelled like very good food reached Lily's nostrils. Her stomach rumbled, and she realized that she hadn't eaten anything all day. She peered around the corner of her hiding spot, and her eyes met with the oddest thing that she had seen so far. Standing in front of her was a small creature, with huge, bulbous eyes, large ears, and a very small body. It was holding a plate of what looked like spaghetti.   
  
Its eyes locked with Lily's. For a moment, Lily wondered what to do; it had already seen her, of that she was sure, so it would be futile to hide any longer. Also, it didn't look vicious. On the other hand, it might leave her alone if she stayed where she was. Lily hesitated, but eventually the smell of the food was too much for her. She stood up, and dusted her robes off. "Hi, I'm Lily."  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet miss," the creature said politely.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked curiously.  
  
"I am a house elf, miss. My name is Milly."  
  
"Oh! What do you do here?"  
  
"Me and the other house-elfs work in the kitchen, Miss Lily."  
  
Lily's eyes widened. "Could you give me some food, please?"  
  
Immediately, Milly looked much happier. "Of course, of course, miss! Just a minute, I will be back very soon!" A moment later she returned, staggering under the wait of an immense platter loaded with lunch enough for five people.   
  
Lily picked up her fork immediately and began to devour the food. "Thank you very much, Milly," she said between mouthfuls. Finally, Lily was done. Although she had eaten more than she would ever have thought possible, she had only managed to get through about half of the food.   
  
"You're welcome, Miss Lily! I hope I see you soon." The house elf turned to go back to the kitchen.  
  
"Wait, Milly, if I want to come back sometime, how would I get in?" Lily called after her.  
  
"Oh, just tickle the pear in the picture. It's not hard, miss."  
  
"Okay. Thank you!" Lily skipped off towards her Charms classroom, feeling better than she had all day.  
  
For the rest of the day, not only did Lily try to avoid James, he seemed to be trying to avoid her. Sometimes, Lily thought that she felt his gaze upon her, but whenever she glanced at him, his eyes were always averted. That was good, of course. Probably this whole ordeal was for good; now she wouldn't have to work half as hard at avoiding him, if he had decided to cooperate. But somewhere, deep inside, Lily wished that he was still paying attention to her. She was ashamed to admit this, even to herself, and she buried the thought deep inside of her.  
  
That night, Lily had another one of her strange dreams. Except this one was not a repeat. It was new; she wasn't just seeing her own death. In her dream, Lily saw her parents at home. They were talking to each other, quietly. Although Lily could see them, she knew instinctively that she was not present.   
  
Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing two black, hooded men. Behind them was the face that Lily had seen so many times, both in her dreams and during the day. The eyes were as red and malicious as ever, and they seemed fairly to sparkle with glee as he raised his wand . . . and a moment later, her parents were dead, still seated at the table. Her mother had only had time for one brief scream before the life was struck from her . . . upon her dead father's face was a look of both horror and confusion. The creature looked proudly out upon his work; his joy in killing was evident. Then he glided out of the room, flanked by the two dark men.  
  



	5. A Living Nightmare

Escaping her Destiny: Chapter 5  
  
The light was pouring through the crack in the curtain directly into Lily's eyes. She sat up, stretching sleepily. It looked like it was going to be a beautiful day at Hogwarts.  
  
But as she stood up, Lily had a vague feeling, somewhere in the back of her mind, that something was wrong. She shook it off. What could go wrong on a day like this? But the feeling persisted. Lily sat down on the edge of the bed, deep in thought. It was a few minutes before she remembered her dream.  
  
Her dream . . . her parents had died. Lily could feel hot tears welling up in her eyes. There could be no mistake about it; this dream was a vision, and it was sure to come true sooner or later. She had a horrible foreboding that in this case, it was going to be sooner.  
  
After Lily had been sitting on her bed and weeping silently for a couple of minutes, Joyce came over, intending to wake her up. "Time to go to breakfast, sleepyhead!" she sang out. "Come on, Lil, get up!" She opened the curtains that surrounded Lily's bed, and gasped when she saw her friend's tear-streaked face. Immediately, she sat down next to Lily, grasping her in a tight hug. "Lily, what's wrong?" she asked in a concerned whisper.  
  
Lily shook her head fiercely. "Nothing! I just had a nightmare, that's all." But in spite of herself, a single tear traced its way down her cheek.   
  
"Are you sure?" Joyce asked dubiously. "It would have to be a pretty bad nightmare to get you so worked up."  
  
"Well, it was!" Lily stood up, and started dressing herself for school.  
  
Once she and Joyce had reached the Great Hall, Lily stood in the doorway for a few minutes, surveying the scene. Nothing seemed unusual or out of place. The Slytherins were at there table, bullying a small and frightened first year. Sirius, James and Remus were sitting near the head of the Gryffindor table, deeply engaged in a conversation with Peter Pettigrew. Everything was just as it should be; it promised to be a normal day at Hogwarts.  
  
Lily dragged Joyce to the foot of the table, as far away from James and his gang as possible. But no sooner had she sat down that the daily flock of owls swooped down upon them. Lily continued to eat; she wasn't expecting any mail that day. Her mother had assured her that she would write once a week, and Lily had recieved her last letter two days ago. So when an owl came to rest right in front of her, she was bewildered. Neverhteless, she slowly untied the message that was tied to its foot, and opened it. Inside was a short note:  
  
  
September 14, 1977  
  
Dear Miss Evans:  
  
We regret to inform you that your parents, Mr. and Mrs. John Evans, were both slain last night by Voldemort. Voldemort is a dark wizard whose power is steadily rising. Your parents are just a couple of the hundreds of Muggles who die each year at his hands. You have our sincere apologies and sympathy.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Perry Bones  
  
Department of Magical Injuries  
Ministry of Magic  
  
For a moment, Lily stood frozen to the spot, her eyes scanning the letter once more in hope that she might have misread. But her second reading confirmed her first, and with a cry of horror she dashed out of the Great Hall and up the Gryffindor Tower, clasping the letter to her chest as she ran.  
  
She was sobbing on her bed with the curtains drawn around her when she heard steps trampling up the staircase to her room. She quickly wiped her eyes, making sure that there were no traces of tears left, and hid the letter underneath her pillow. As the door creaked open, she flung aside the curtains to her bed, and pasted on a bright smile.  
  
"Lily, are you all all right?" "What happened?" Sirius, James, Joyce, and Remus burst into the room, followed by a timid Peter Pettigrew. They all started talking at once, but quickly became quiet when Lily opened her mouth.  
  
"I'm fine. Really," she added when she saw the skeptical looks on all of their faces. "I'm feeling a bit homesick, that's all. I just got a letter from my parents." She was unable to supress the falter that crept into her voice, and her eyes stung with the tears that she tried to blink away. Lily quickly averted her face before any of her friends could notice.  
  
"Well that's good!" Sirius said cheerfully, quickly restored to his good humor. "Guess what, Lily?" His voice became teasing. "Jamie-boy here has something that he wants to say to you." James flushed hotly, but Lily couldn't tell whether it was because of what he wanted to say to her, or because of the ridiculous nickname.   
  
Sirius started herding everyone but James and Lily out of the room. "Go, people, leave them alone!" He called. "They need privacy."  
  
Accordingly, they were left alone. Lily motioned for James to sit down, and he did, twisting his hands nervously. "Um, Lily," he began, "I didn't mean to tell you now, but I really like you. A lot."  
He ran his hand backwards through his hair, a gesture that seemed strangely familiar. Lily closed her eyes, and for a moment she could see James doing the same thing in her dream, just before Voldemort arrived. She shuddered slightly, and opened her eyes again. James was watching her intently. "Lily, are you sure that you're okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure. What were you saying?"  
  
"Oh, well, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me." Before she could answer, he hurried on. "I understand if you don't want to, I mean, I know we're really young and all that, or maybe you have someone else you like, but I'd really like it if you would."   
  
Lily groaned inwardly. Could this day get any worse? "Um, James, I'm sorry, but I just can't do that," she said in a small voice.  
  
"You mean you you think that we are to young?" James looked puzzled. Lily nodded slowly. "Well, that's okay." He turned, and had almost reached the door when Lily called him back.   
  
"Wait, James!" He paused, and turned around, his face brightening with hope. "I don't know if I should do this, but I would like to tell you about it." The boy walked swiftly back and sat next to her on the bed.  
  
"What is it?" he asked encouragingly.  
  
"Did you know that I am a Divinator?" James shook his head, slightly confused at this abrupt change of topic. "Well, I am. Anyways, I see some prettty horrible stuff in my dreams. Last night, I saw my parents dying." Lily's voice wavered. "And this morning, in the Great Hall, I received a letter from the Ministry. It said that my parents were dead."  
  
James gasped. "Oh, Lily, that's awful! But how did they die?"  
  
"Have you heard of Voldemort?"   
  
"Isn't he that Dark Wizard who is gaining power?"  
  
"Yeah. He killed them."   
  
"I'm so sorry!" James put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. Lily quickly brushed it away.   
  
"But that's not all. You see James, that wasn't the only dream that I've had. I also have this dream that keeps recurring. It involves me and you. We are older, married, I think, and we have a baby. He's really cute, too." For a moment, her startling green eyes softened. "But then this man--Voldemort, I think--comes in, and he takes out his wand, and kills both of you. I am all alone, and he tortures me, and then he kills me too." Lily started to cry as she talked. "So you see, I can't go out with you. I can't bear the thought that one day you will die because of me. That's what happened to my parents. If only I had woken up when I had that dream, and warned Dumbledore, or anybody, really, then they might still be alive."  
  
James was looking a bit frightened. Nevertheless, he put his arm around Lily's shoulders. "You know, Lily, if you went out with me it doesn't necessarily mean that you would end up marrying me," he pointed out.  
  
But Lily shook her head vigorously. "I can't be with you at all! Listen, James, we can't even be friends. Its the only way to be sure that I will never cause your death. Please, James."  
  
James stood up. "Okay, Lily, if that's the way that you want it to be." He bent down and kissed her gently on the cheek before exiting the room, leaving Lily to collapse in a flood of tears. 


	6. Listening In

I have been a terrible, evil person. I should have gotten this out ages ago. I do have some excuses; I've been really busy with school, I've had writer's block, I've been on vacation, and my grandmother has died. I miss her. But nevertheless, I feel horribly guilty. One particular review, from Amber, made me feel awful. I'm sorry that this has taken so long. But enough of that. Read!  
  
  
  
  
Escaping her Destiny: Chapter 6  
  
  
Peter pressed his ear closer to the cold wood. He could hear muffled noises coming from within the room, and then footsteps that seemed to be approaching him. He quickly scuffled away from the door and stood in what he hoped was a casual, nonchalant pose. But before the door could be opened, the footsteps stopped, paused, and retreated. Without losing any time, Peter was back at the door again. This time, he cupped his hands against his ears to assist his hearing, and his expression lightened considerably. "Perfect," he muttered. He could hear everything that was going on inside the room clearly. His face took on a childish smile as his mind processed the conversation, and the grin widened as the conversation continued. In fact, by the time that the door opened, his mouth was stretched almost from ear to ear, making him look entirely crazy. But as the doorknob turned, Peter stepped back into the shadows, and remained unnoticed as James strode past him.  
  
The boy peered around the corner. Good; the coast was clear. James had apparently left. Peter's beady eyes surveyed the room before he scurried out of his hiding place and through the portrait hole.  
  
In less than five minutes, he was in the Great Hall again. His eyes wandered towards the Slytherin table, and finally came to rest on Severus Snape. Trying to make himself as inconspicuous as possible, Peter glided over to Severus. The Slytherin's head was bent over his plate, but as soon as Peter stopped at his side, his head snapped up, spattering drops of grease onto Peter's skin. Blinking away the specks of oil in his eyes, Peter lowered himself into the nearest vacant chair.  
  
"Listen," he said in a low voice, "I thought you might want to know, James is head over heels for that little redheaded mudblood."  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow. "You came all the way over to the Slytherin table, risking your reputation and mine, just to tell me that worthless piece of old news?"  
  
"N-no! I mean, there's something else." Peter paused.  
  
"Well? Spit it out!"  
  
"He asked her out!"  
  
Severus leaned forward. "Did she accept?"   
  
"No. She made up some phony story about being a Divinator, and not wanting to kill him." Once again he hesitated. "That's all," he finished lamely.  
  
Severus's black eyes glittered. "That's all? That's wonderful! I've got him exactly where I want him." He rubbed his hands together gleefully.  
  
"Is there any way that I can help?"  
  
"Actually, yes. Tell me everything that you know about this mudblood girl."  
  
"Um, well, I don't know that much . . ."  
  
"Either tell me something useful or--"  
  
"--I will! I will! Right, er, she seems smart so far. She was the only person who could do "Wingardium Leviosa" in Charms. She seems studious . . ." Peter trailed off.  
  
"Is there anything else?"  
  
"I can find out more if you want me to!"  
  
"No, that won't be necessary. Do you know where she is now?"  
  
"She was up in her room when I left."  
  
"That's not good . . . you did say that she is studious?"  
  
"Yes . . . at least, I think so."  
  
"Then she should be up in the library after classes."  
  
"But I don't understand . . . what are you going to do?"  
  
Severus smiled grimly. "Don't worry, Peter, you'll find out. Just not now. But we'll keep in touch."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Now go. Goodbye."  
  
  
  
Lily was curled up in a dark corner engulfed by a huge pile of books. The tall shelves hid her from the hawklike eyes of the librarian. Strictly speaking, she wasn't allowed to have more then five books out at once, but she had an essay due the next day for History of Magic, and she wasn't going to let the rules stop her from completing it.  
  
The soft rustling of robes caught her attention. There was someone nearing her; they were separated only by one shelf. Footsteps echoed on the hard wood. Quickly, Lily gathered an armful of books and started stacking them on the closest shelf. "Hurry!" she told herself. She could be suspended from the library for more than a week if she was found breaking the rules.  
  
But before she could finish, a head poked around the corner. A black, greasy head. It was Severus Snape. But what really surprised Lily was that for once, his face wasn't contorted into a sneer. In fact, he actually looked as if he was trying to smile nicely. He wasn't exactly succeeding, but at least he was making an effort. And that is really half of the battle, as her dad had always said. Lily's giggle caught in her throat and turned into a little sob.   
  
Severus was staring straight at her. She looked at him strangely. 'What is he doing here?' she asked herself. She looked around; her books blocked the entire aisle. "Oh, sorry, am I in your way?"  
  
"Oh, no! Not at all!" he replied, with another valiant attempt at a smile. His features set in a determined expression, and he sat down next to her. "What are you doing here? I would have thought that a--er--pretty girl like you would have something else to do tonight than study."  
  
Lily blushed. "Thanks, but no, I have an essay do tomorrow, and I really needed to get some research done."  
  
"Can I help? I've already done mine, and you could get it done a lot faster."  
  
"That's so sweet of you!" At this, Severus looked as if he was about to throw up. However, Lily had gone back to her books and didn't notice. "Sure, I'd love it if you would help me!"  
  
"May I see what you have done so far?"  
  
"Here it is."   
  
Severus skimmed over the paper briefly. "Wait--you say that Hogwarts was founded in the year 201, but I thought that it was 301 when it was established."  
  
"Really? I'm sure that it said in "Hogwarts: A History" that it was 201."  
  
"Let me look it up."  
  
  
  
Two hours later, the essay was complete. For a few minutes, the exhausted first years sat in place, resting. But after a moment, Lily jumped up. "Thank you so much for your help, Severus. I could never have done it without you."  
  
"I'm sure that you could have," Severus said gallantly.  
  
Lily shook her head. "No, it would have taken forever. Here, let me take the books and put them back."  
  
Severus sprang to his feet. "I can do it. Here, give them to me." Surprised, Lily handed over the books. Severus staggered under their weight, but managed to replace them in their original places. He returned to Lily. The silence hung in the air between the awkwardly.  
  
"Well . . ." Lily started uncertainly, "Thanks again. I better be going now." She turned to leave, but Severus caught her hand.  
  
"Um, Lily, I have something to say to you." He shifted his weight nervously from one foot to the other.   
  
"Yes, Severus?" Lily waited expectantly, but with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was starting to feel alarmed; that was what James had said when he had asked her out. She liked Severus, but not in that way. But if he asked her out, she didn't know if she would have the heart to refuse.  
  
"Well, I really liked getting to know you today and all . . ."   
  
"Me too."  
  
" . . . and you seem like a really nice person. I like you a lot. And I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out with me."  
  
Lily's head swam. She and Severus a couple? It made no sense. She searched desperately for an appropriate excuse. "But . . . where could we go? We can't even go to Hogsmeade yet."  
  
Severus looked taken aback. "Well, anywhere you want to. We could sit by the lake if you wanted. We can go anywhere that's on the school grounds. But I meant, do you want to be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Maybe we should get to know each other more first," Lily protested weakly.  
  
"I understand how you feel. After all, we only met a few days ago. But Lily, even though I have only known you for less than a week, it feels like I have known you my whole life."  
  
Lily sighed. There was no way out. "Okay, Severus. I would like to be your girlfriend. Thank you for asking."  
  
"Great!" Snape exclaimed jubilantly. "Here, let me walk you back to your common room."  
  
"Oh, you don't have to do that!"  
  
"But I want to!"  
  
Lily mentally rolled her eyes. Was she never going to have a moment by herself with Severus as her boyfriend? "Okay, fine. Let's go." She started to walk quickly, eager to reach the common room as soon as possible.  
  
Finally, they reached the portrait hole to the Gryffindor common room. Severus paused, but before he could say anything, Lily swept up to the portrait. The Fat Lady was sleeping, but woke up when Lily almost screamed in her ear. She whispered the password quietly, so that Severus couldn't hear it, and the painting swung open. With only a quick goodbye directed at Severus, she climbed through and was gone.  
  
For a minute, Severus stood outside of the common room. The Fat Lady was snoring again. His face ached from smiling so much. He had just done the one thing that he had thought he would never do in his life--he had just asked out a Mudblood. But it was worth it. When he saw the look on Potter's face, it would be worth it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed so far! I have decided to put up a section to thank you all. It should be right after this chapter. I'll update it with every chapter that I write.  
  
  
I almost feel to guilty at having taken so long to beg for reviews. Almost, but not quite.   
  
Please Review! 


	7. My Beloved Reviewers

I have decided to make a thank-you page to all of my wonderful reviewers. If want your name to appear on this list, you know what you have to do! (I know, that must be an irresistable motivation there.) The people on the list don't appear in any particular order, and everyone who reviewed was only mentioned once.  
  
Tifa Gainsborough  
Caitlin  
Roarke  
Ariana  
HarrysGirl  
VyingQuill~  
dazlindz  
Renee  
Atlieneko  
lily girl  
seller_of_dreams  
Julius  
StarChildHlermione86  
UnforgivenChild  
Janie poop  
Amber  
Kitten Kisses  
*Ice Lily*  
Nickzchick  
Memory  
Sabaye Leyr  
Rose Diana Potter  
Anika  
Jasmine G.  
Anon.  
mne  
kiku  
da Funky One  
~*Lily_Love*~  
Hedwig  
RavenLady  
diva  
Amy~*  
sarah  
Hermione Black  
CloudyNight  
  
Thank you so much to all of you! If there is ever anything I can do for you, review some of your stories or anything, just let me know. 


End file.
